Acero, Hierro y Cobre
by Bonhart of Roggeveen
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto 8 El cancionero, del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras. Tres canciones que corresponden a los tres hermanos Baratheon.
1. Robert

**_Disclaimer: Nada de lo aqui presentado me pertenece_**

**_PD: Este fic participa en el reto 8 El cancionero, del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras_**

* * *

_-Robert Baratheon-_

* * *

**Canción: Teutonic Terror (Terror Teuton) - watch?v=req-oDf2ZRc (copiar y pegar)  
**

**Artista: Accept**

* * *

**De vuelta en las fronteras… de vuelta a la noche  
Merodeadores medievales… bajo las luces  
De vuelta al saqueo… la sensación de las llamas  
El rugido del trueno… de vuelta en el juego  
Asaltando los castillos… espadas en el aire  
Matando los monstruos en sus propias guaridas  
Encendiendo las antorchas… preparando el escenario  
Consigues lo que pides… un directo en la cara  
**

Apenas contaba con más de veintiún años, pero Robert Baratheon era un muchacho rebelde. Lo llevaba en la sangre. solo necesitaba un pequeño estallido para estallar. Y Rhaegar Targaryen le dio la excusa perfecta para levantar las espadas.**  
**

**Seis sables ensertadores… gritos en la noche  
Clubs de Guerra golpeando… viviendo solo para la lucha  
**

Venados, truchas, águilas, leones y lobos contra dragones tricéfalos. No más fuego y sangre. Es hora de decir: Oye mi rugido porque se acerca el invierno, y nuestra es la furia cuanto más alto estamos que el honor.

Por eso viajamos… a través de la noche  
Con el aullante viento a nuestras espaldas  
Cabalgando el Terror Teutón  
Nosotros... les daremos el hacha  
Nosotros... les daremos el hacha

Clavando espadas en corazas. Masacrando cabezas contra la muros de piedra de los castillos. Gloria y riquezas para el ganador. Todo por un rebelde y futuro "usurpador".**  
**

**Cuelga las cuchillas… afila las hojas  
Aprieta la piel… nadie escapa  
Pon en marcha la piedra de afilar… carga los trineos  
Ensilla los caballos… que les corten la cabeza**

No quedarán dragones en pie. Le han quitado lo único que amaba. Ahora ellos sentirán eso multiplicado por mil. Ni hogar, ni oro, ni honor, ni gloria. Extinción.**  
**

**Seis sables ensertadores… gritos en la noche  
Clubs de Guerra golpeando… viviendo solo para la lucha**

En el campo de batalla se siente vivo. Ha nacido para la guerra, ha nacido para matar y ensertar

Por eso viajamos… a través de la noche  
Con el aullante viento a nuestras espaldas  
Cabalgando el Terror Teutón  
Nosotros... les daremos el hacha  
Por el rugido… de la multitud  
Por el violento ataque frontal  
Comunicando el Terror Teutón  
Nosotros... les daremos el hacha  
Nosotros... les daremos el hacha

Por eso viajamos… a través de la noche  
Con el aullante viento a nuestras espaldas  
Cabalgando el Terror Teutón  
Nosotros... les daremos el hacha  
Por el rugido… de la multitud  
Por el violento ataque frontal  
Comunicando el Terror Teutón  
Nosotros... les daremos el hacha  
Nosotros... les daremos el hacha


	2. Stannis

_-Stannis Baratheon-_

* * *

**Canción: King of Kings (Rey de Reyes) - watch?v=tP_ar4A9DAA (copiar y pegar)  
**

**Artista: Motorhead**

* * *

**He aquí el rey  
El Rey de Reyes  
Los perros de rodillas  
¡Salve!**

Stannis de la Casa Baratheon, el primero de su nombre, Rey de los Ándalos el Rhoynar y los Primeros Hombres. Señor de los Siete Reinos y protector del Reino. EL Verdadero, autentico y único Rey legítimo de Poniente

**Se inclinan ante el …  
Se inclinan ante el Rey  
Se inclinan ante el …  
Se inclinan ante el Rey**

Rey sin Reino. Rey con corona sin valor. Rey verdadero pero sin el Trono de Hierro. Pero la sombra roja ha venido, servirá a la luz y le ésta, le devolverá lo que es suyo.

**El rey rojo sonrió  
Mientras caminaba por la hoguera  
Donde el traidor perdió su nombre y su rostro  
A través de las salas y los pasillos  
Salpicadas de sangre  
Probó su sonrisa y es de buen sabor  
El rey tomó su cabeza  
A su izquierda destrozados y muertos  
**

Doblarán la rodilla, o los destruirá. Barrerá con cualquier pretendiente al Trono que por herencia de sangre le pertenece. Esgrime Dueña de Luz, se oculta en el manto de la justicia y el deber. No habrá misericordia para los impíos y traidores, porque la noche es oscura y lo alberga a él**  
**

**Se inclinan ante el …  
Se inclinan ante el Rey  
Se inclinan ante el …  
Se inclinan ante el Rey  
Se inclinan ante el …  
Se inclinan ante el Rey  
**

Muchos lo han hecho ya. Muchos han sucumbido ante su poder y ante el fuego de su llama interna. Pero el camino al Trono es arduo; queda mucho por andar y muchos a los que castigar. Nunca quiso esto…nunca deseó que éste fuera su destino. Pero hay que cumplir con el deber, grande o pequeño, hay que cumplir con él. Todos se inclinarán.**  
**

**Nadie vivo a la izquierda del Rey  
Nadie podrá decir  
El rey tomó sus cabezas  
Y los envió al infierno  
Sus altos gritos se hicieron eco**

**En el lugar de su muerte  
Desgarrados hasta morir  
Con su último aliento  
Se congratularon por el Rey  
El Rey de Reyes**

Las llamas se elevan por encima de sus cabezas. Las plegarían fueron dichas y obtuvieron su respuesta. Arden, arden en el infierno. Arden los traidores, asesinos y violadores. Todos ellos arden entre las manos del Dios Rojo y las del Rey.

**Se inclinan ante el …  
Se inclinan ante el Rey  
Se inclinan ante el …  
Se inclinan ante el Rey  
Se inclinan ante el …  
Se inclinan ante el Rey**

Los Salvajes ahora se doblan por salvar sus vidas. Un pequeño paso para el Rey, un gran paso para su Reinado. Salvar al Reino para un Trono. No conseguir un Trono para salvar al Reino.

**En la tierra  
Se haga su voluntad  
Ahora siente tu miedo  
Sólo puede haber uno  
**

El príncipe prometido. El hijo del fuego. El guerrero de Luz. El único Rey verdadero.**  
**

**Se inclinan  
Se inclinan  
Se inclinan ante el …  
Se inclinan  
Se inclinan  
Se inclinan  
Se inclinan ante el …  
Se inclinan  
Se inclinan ante el …  
Se inclinan ante el …  
Se inclinan ante el Rey  
Se inclinan ante el …  
Se inclinan  
Se inclinan  
Se inclinan**

Rodillas al suelo. Estandartes al viento. Cuando lo ves aparecer, lo sabes todo. Sabes que es tú Rey. Sabes que debes obedecer. Sabes que es la justicia y sabes que su palabra es la ley.

**El Rey está aquí  
Ahora siente tu miedo  
El Rey de Reyes**

¡Salve!  
¡Salve al Rey!  
De rodillas  
De rodillas para el Rey

Ni lobos. Ni leones o dragones. El verdadero Rey es un venado.**  
**

**El Rey de Reyes  
Sólo hay uno**

Stannis Baratheon.


	3. Renly

_-Renly Baratheon-_

* * *

**Canción: Gotta Be Somebody (Conseguir a alguien) - watch?v=Q0VRj2uw9L0 (copiar y pegar)  
**

**Artista: Nickelback**

* * *

**En este momento  
Me asombra como se siente  
Encontrar a alguien en esta vida...  
alguien quien siempre hemos soñado  
Pero los sueños no son suficientes  
Entonces estaré esperando por lo real  
y por lo que sienta lo sabré cuando llegue el momento  
El momento en el que nos conozcamos  
Jugaremos como una escena a través de la pantalla de plata  
Entonces retendré mi aliento  
Hasta el final  
Hasta ese momento cuando  
Encuentre a alguien con quien estaré por siempre.**

Renly siempre fue un muchacho hiperactivo y soñador. Gritando como cualquier niño que era un dragón, un caballero o las dos cosas. Conforme iba creciendo sus sueños cambiaron. Los otros niños, ya hombres, se fijaban en las jovencitas y en las demás chicas. Pero Renly no, él prefería ver a sus compañeros entrenar con la espada y ver el sudor que rozaba aquellos cuerpos fornidos y esculturales.

**Porque nadie quiere ser el último aquí  
porque todos quieren sentir los cuidados de alguien  
alguien para amar con mi vida en sus manos  
tiene que haber alguien así para mí.**

Siempre manteniéndolo oculto. Siempre hasta que finalmente encontró a esa persona especial. Él era un muchacho de su edad venido desde Altojardín. Un caballero prometedor y por el que las chicas suspiraban allá por donde pasara.

**Porque nadie quiere seguir por su cuenta  
y todos quieren saber que no están solos  
que en algún lugar hay alguien que siente lo mismo  
tiene que haber alguien así para mi allá afuera  
**

Después de semanas, se atrevió a reunir el valor suficiente para entablar una conversación privada con el muchacho. Loras Tyrell se llamaba, pero en las lizas, todos lo conocían con el nombre del Caballero de las Flores.

**Esta noche, en la calle, bajo la luz de la luna  
Demonios!, se siente tan bien!  
Es como un Déjà Vu  
que yo esté aquí contigo  
entonces aguantare mi respiración  
podría ser este el final?  
Es este el momento en el que  
encontré a la persona con quien quiero estar por siempre?**

Los Dioses son sabios y bondadosos. Amor oculto y prohibido. Amantes en la noche desflorándose como fieras. Embestidas, jadeos, caricias y besos. Nadie debería saberlo jamás; de lo contrario, sería un escándalo para sus respectivas familias.

**Porque nadie quiere ser el último aquí  
porque todos quieren sentir los cuidados de alguien  
alguien para amar con mi vida en sus manos  
tiene que haber alguien así para mí.**

Dos corazones. Un alma. Un cuerpo. Sí, ahora lo sentía. Sabia a todos los niveles que Loras Tyrell era su alma gemela, que estaban predestinados a estar juntos hasta el último aliento.

**Porque nadie quiere seguir por su cuenta  
y todos quieren saber que no están solos  
habrá en algún lugar alguien que sienta lo mismo?  
Tiene que haber alguien así para mí allá afuera.**

No dejaría que nadie se lo arrebatara. Era suyo. Su trofeo, su tesoro, su caballero y su rosa con espinas.

**No te puedes rendir!  
Busca aquel diamante en bruto  
Porque nunca sabes cuando pueda aparecer  
Asegúrate que estas aguantando lo suficiente  
porque puede ser aquel quien tu estas esperando.**

Lucharían juntos contra viento y marea. Contra sus familias, contra el mundo, y hasta contra los Dioses. Él lo sentía de ese modo, y confiaba que Loras también. Su secreto se sabía, y por ello, los tachaban de viciosos. Pero no se rendirían. La historia cosas peores ha visto.

**Porque nadie quiere ser el último aquí  
porque todos quieren sentir los cuidados de alguien  
alguien para amar con mi vida en sus manos  
tiene que haber alguien así para mí.  
Ohhhhhh ...**

¿Qué mal podía haber en amar a alguien? Aquel sentimiento puro no era una deshonra familiar, ni un insulto, ni tampoco un capricho. Pero el mundo se empeñaba en verlo de esa manera. No era justo.

**Porque nadie quiere seguir por su cuenta  
y todos quieren saber que no están solos  
habrá en algún lugar alguien que sienta lo mismo?  
Tiene que haber alguien así para mí allá afuera.  
**

Que hablaran, que dijeran ¿Qué importancia podían tener las palabras de los demás? Ninguna. Loras era lo importante. De ser una solución viable, le pedirían que se fugaran juntos. Pero no podía hacerlo. Tenía otros deberes que atender; deberes para con el consejo real.**  
**

**Porque nadie quiere ser el último aquí  
porque todos quieren sentir los cuidados de alguien  
alguien para amar con mi vida en sus manos  
tiene que haber alguien así para mí.**

Juntos por siempre. En esta vida y en la siguiente.


End file.
